Baller
The Gallivanter Baller is a 4-door full-size SUV making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is previously slotted in as Huntley from GTA San Andreas, but is now a more modern looking car. There are two different generations of the Baller in GTA V. Design First Generation The Baller's design is heavily influenced by the British styling of the 2010 Range Rover Vogue L322. The headlights are similar to the first generation GMC Yukon. In comparison to the newer Baller, the first generation resembles older Range Rovers. GallivanterBaller-Front-GTAV.png|Baller (Rear quarter view). Baller 1st gen,Gallivanter.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Second Generation The new Baller features linear formations that are inspired by the British design styling featured on the 5 door Range Rover Evoque and Range Rover Sport for the sides and greenhouse area. The side accents from the L405 Range Rover are featured on the sides of the car. The front face of the car features a lot of polymer, similar to the car's real life inspiration. The base of the front bumper features a polymer layer spanning the entire width. Two thirds of the front face width and a third of its height is occupied by a trapezium formation, with the outer part being black and the inset trapezium being chrome. Outside the central areas and at about half the car's height there are large ducts that have edges contoured to the lower trapezium, main grille and headlights. These ducts have horizontal LED strips that run from the inner vertex of the ducts. The main grille is located almost at the top of the front face, being a chrome-edged trapezium which is less wide than the lower trapezium. The main grille features two horizontal chrome strips either side of mid-height. The headlamp units are linked to the grille, with the top edge coinciding with the top of the grille and bottom edge with the upper horizontal strip. The headlamp units feature two circular lamps and then an amber turn indicator lamp on the outside. The bonnet/ hood features an elevated area whose edges are in line with the top corners of the grille. The sides of the car feature wheel arches in the form of large bulges. The main body features an impressed area bounded by two lines parallel to the lower window line. Connecting the two lines at the front quarter is a vertical air duct. The car features black, polymer-covered A, B, C and D pillars. The roof is lightly curved. The wing mirrors are dominantly body-coloured but feature a black polymer accent. The car features split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tyres. The rear features small lamp units that consist mostly of small LEDs. Gallivanter_Baller_(Version_II_Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Baller Sport (Rear quarter view). Baller 2n gen,Galliavanter.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Performance The first generation Baller is quite slow and heavy, and has a wide turning radius, acceleration is average, reaching from 0-60 in about 8 seconds, however, like every Land Rover, the Baller is capable of climbing steep hills and has a decent performance when off-roading, other advantage is durability, it's easily one of the most durable cars in the game. The second generation Baller accelerates at an average rate for an SUV, and is capable of reaching good top speed. The main weakness of the car's performance lies in its handling; the car's mass combined with its lack of traction can often lead to heavy understeer. When taken off-road however, the car's handling is better and cornering grip can allow for precise high speed driving off road. The handling of the SUV can be quickly summarised as a level below the Huntley Sport in almost every way imaginable. Overview Locations GTA V *Spawns commonly in Rockford Hills and Pillbox Hill. *Can be bought for $98,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Commonly found in Strawberry, Burton, West Vinewood, Hawick, Pillbox Hill, Little Seoul, Chamberlain Hills, Mission Row, Alta, and Rockford Hills. *Occasionally spawns in Vinewood Hills, Downtown Vinewood, La Mesa, and Los Santos International Airport. *There's a unique full black 2nd generation Baller with black rims available for the chase of Rocco Pelosi in the mission The Ballad of Rocco. *Spawns at the Pipeline Inn in Pacific Bluffs. *A unique colored G2 Baller can be found in a Random Event in which you untie a wedding groom from a light pole. After dropping the guy and his friend off, the player can find a unique colored Baller parked near the player which is available to be taken. *The first generation Baller can be found parked on the western shore of the Alamo Sea off Calafia Road, next to some tents and a BeeJay XL. Notable Owners *The Ballas can sometimes be seen driving a Baller. *Martin Madrazo and his cartel owns Black Ballers. Gallery BallerComparison-GTAV-overview.jpg|Comparison of the two Ballers. BallerComparison-GTAV-front.jpg|Front view comparison. BallerComparison-GTAV-rear.jpg|Rear view comparison. Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto Online, both Ballers sell for $9,000 at Los Santos Customs. *In the beta, the G1 Baller had six-spoke wheels and an RR side quarter duct. **Also, there is an advertisement with the picture of the G1 Baller with what it seems the be a bumper splitter and additional side steps or skirts. Such modifications for the SUV are not available in the game. *"Baller" is a street slang term for drug dealer or a thug that has made it big-time, and as such its use for the name of the vehicle in the game is likely a reference to the luxury SUVs often driven by such people. *The Baller Sport shares its rim designs with the Benefactor Surano. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles in GTA Online